Kagome's world
by Inu17
Summary: Miroku and Sango never thought they would ever see what Kagome's world would look like. Until this changed? They go through the exciting adventures in Kagome-chan's world. Now, after their long journey. Do they want to go back to the fuedal era?
1. Chapter 1: An unusual fight?

Here it is a Miroku and Sango fic enjoy.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi ©

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Sango and Miroku were standing by the well waiting for InuYasha and Kagome to return. Shippo and Kirara were playing in the grass. It was a nice sunny day indeed.

"Say, Miroku?" Sango asked Miroku while turning to face the monk.

"Yes, Sango." Miroku answered Sango while turning to face her also.

"Do you ever wonder what Kagome's world looks like?" Sango asked while looking into the Bone-eaters well.

"Yeah,I do." Miroku said while also looking into the well. They looked into there for a few more seconds until a strange demonic aura came upon them. It was blackish and purplish. Was Naraku behind this?

"Kirara!" Sango yelled as Kirara transformed from her little form into her tiger-like form. Also letting out a tiger-like growl while Sango got on.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she saw Miroku attacking the demon.

Miroku let out a grunt as he hit the demon in the left eye. It was useless the eye was violently dripping blood but, it didn't hurt him.

"Let me handle this…..Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw the boomerang towards the demons head it came off. The demon was headless but, still alive.

"What the hell is going on?!" Miroku asked looking at the demon in awe. Shippo was still under the rock scared but, when he saw the demon headless he was more than scared.

"Shippo use your fox fire!" Sango yelled up above.

"Huh?" Shippo looked confused at them asking him to use his fox powers.

"Hurry!" Sango yelled as she dodged a attack from the demon but, she fell off.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as he caught Sango which left Sango blushing.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled as the demon was weak. Sango then decided to aim for the jewel shard.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw the boomerang towards the jewel shard. The demon disappeared but, then a black hole appeared and it sucked everything in its path.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she was in Miroku's arms blushing.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as he held Sango closer. It was no use though Sango and Miroku were sucked in the hole. Shippo was freaking out by this time. Shippo then climbed on Kirara and they went to Kaeda's hut. Shippo then appeared in front of Kaeda jumping up and down. Kaeda at first couldn't figure out what he was trying to tell her then she thought about it.

"The bathrooms that way." Kaeda said pointing to the left.

"No no no, Sango and Miroku were fighting this big, huge, scary monster and I-I-I they got-" Shippo could only say until this officially annoyed Kaeda.

"Tell me already, young lad!" Kaeda yelled out of annoyance.

"Miroku and Sango got sucked up in a hole." Shippo yelled while falling on the floor.

Kaeda gave a concerned look on her face. This was a bad situation indeed. Shippo didn't tell her the rest of the story.

Meanwhile with Sango she was alone in a dark, damp place. Sango had no idea how this happened. Where's Miroku?

"Where am I?" Sango asked herself in the dark place.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Alright, here is my first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please tell me in your review if you like it. It takes time to make these stories so please even if it's one word. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway look out for the next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

Hey InuYashaAndNarutoluver decided to re-write chapter two of Kagome's World. I hope you enjoy even though, I made it a little different.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

_Meanwhile with Sango she was alone in a dark, damp place. Sango had no idea how this happened. Where's Miroku?_

"_Where am I?" Sango asked herself in the dark place._

**Chapter Two- The Adventure Begins: **

Sango hesitantly climbed up the green vine that managed to help her get to the top of the well. She looked around trying to figure out where she was or even how this happened.

"_Where am I? This doesn't even look similar to Kaeda's village." _Sango thought to herself as she kept walking.

"Sango!" Miroku called out to her while approaching her. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"I just got here out of the well. I must have bumped my head or something." She said while bringing her hand to her head.

"I just got here too but, I didn't arrive from wherever you were; can you show me where you came from?"

"I think I know." She said skeptically while turning the other direction; with Miroku following her of course. They then arrived in front of the well, it looked exactly like the well they had back at the feudal era!

"Hmmm, that gives us a clue right, Miroku?" Sango asked the monk while placing her finger on her chin; investigating the well.

"Yes, it does but; I can't just put my finger on where we could be." Miroku said. "We'll just have to see what happens."

"So what do you want to do?" She asked him.

Suddenly Miroku's stomach growled. He started laughing nervously while placing his hands on his stomach.

"Unfortunately we have no money, Miroku." She said with a sigh, and then she thought about it for a minute. "Why not just go to a village and see if they need any demon exterminators."

"I dunno Sango, maybe we can just wait; I don't think we'll be here for long anyway." He said.

"I guess you're right but, I don't want to take any chances." She said.

"You're right Sango…." He took both of her hands. "I don't know what I would do without you." Miroku started rubbing his face against Sango's hands but, Sango didn't take that very well. She yanked her hand away from Miroku and blushed a bright, crimson red.

"Get away from me you dirty monk." And with that said, Sango walked away.

"Hey Sango, wait for me!" Miroku said while running after her.

**With Shippo:**

Shippo slightly opened his eyes looking at his surroundings, he sighed of relief.

"It was all just a dream." Shippo quietly said to himself.

"What dream?" Kaeda came from behind him; it seems that Shippo was scared when Kaeda came from behind him because right at that second Shippo screamed to the top of his lungs and then hid under the white blanket Kaeda had out for him.

"Ye can calm down it's only I." Kaeda said while motioning her hands to make him calm down. Shippo blinked a few times then came out of the covers.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Shippo said while sitting down on the wooden floor.

"I don't know, ye haven't told me the entire story. " Kaeda said while sitting down in front of Shippo so she can face him.

"It all happened so fast, before I knew it Sango and Miroku were sucked into a big hole." Shippo tried not to faint remembering how scary the demon looked. "And I'm here explaining this tragedy to you."

"Hmmm, Sango and Miroku must have encountered one of Naraku's incarnations." Kaeda said with a finger placed under her chin. "Probably not, Naraku hasn't revealed himself in years; what would want him to reveal himself now?"

"I wonder……" Shippo trailed off while staring at the window that happened to show the moon.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

"C'mon Sango it was a-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it anymore." Sango said as she and the now pouting monk walked down the narrow sidewalk. Miroku had a red hand on his right cheek but, this time it was _not _his fault.

_Flashback:_

"_Miroku I can't seem to get this juice box open." Sango persisted to get the straw into the tiny hole. "Can you help me, please?" _

"_Sure, why not." Miroku said while grabbing the straw and juice box. At first he looked at the straw and looked at the juice box trying to figure out where it was supposed to go. "Here it is."_

_He must have not inserted it incorrectly because before he knew it, juice was splashing out everywhere; it scared the heck out of Sango and Miroku causing them to fall. They were alright but, Miroku had his hand somewhere very bumpy._

_Sango gasped. "M-Miroku how could you?" Sango whimpered. _

"_No, No, No it's a misunderstanding that's all-"_

_SLAP! _

_End Flashback._

And thus he is walking with a red hand on his right cheek for accidentally touching Sango's chest.

"Will you at least let me ex-"

"No!" Sango retorted with a glare.

"But, I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care." She said through gritted teeth. She shook her head in disgust while looking the other way.

Miroku sighed giving up he decided to look the other way but, then something caught his eye. It was an AD on TV but, that didn't matter to Miroku.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies now put your hands up. _

Miroku's eyes were glued to the TV, Sango made the mistake of looking at Miroku watching a little _something._

"Miroku!" Sango yelled with a little anger in her voice.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it-_

"I can't believe you; you have been acting like a _real _pervert since we've been here!" She lectured with a growl.

"It's not my fault this time they put it on the square box they have there." Miroku said while pointing to the little TV.

"Huh? What the heck is this?" Sango investigated. "It looks….." She searched for the right words to say.

"So now do you forgive me?" Sango thought about it for a minute.

"Sure, Miroku." She said with a shrug.

"Will you also bear my children?" Miroku asked.

"Now don't get carried away."

"Fine,"

And thus they're adventure began!

I hope you liked this version better, REVIEW :)!


End file.
